The Children of Gallifrey
by LoneWolf2014
Summary: In her friend's eyes, Sophie is a normal kind of girl, who has a lovely voice and a talent for art. She is fiercly protective, and doesn't pry into other's business. A good friend by all means. But there's more than meets the eye to Sophie, especially when a certain physics teacher shows up out of the blue, who claims that the other teacher had won the lottery...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this is my first fanfic (story-wise) so please, no flamers!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who ;_; (cry)

* * *

Sophie O' Conner and her friend Amy Jackson walked to school together every day without fail. The two had known each other for ten years now, since they first started school. They were in second year in their Irish secondary school, Coláiste Naomh Fintán ( the College of St. Fintan), which was in County Meath. It was February, and the last of the snow had melted away. The birds were chirping in the faint light of the sun, which was obscured in clouds that morning.

"Sophie, can I tell you something?" asked Amy.

"Of course" said Sophie to her red-headed friend.

"Rory asked me out yesterday!" squealed Amy.

"What did you say?"

"I said I would think about it and call him back"

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"Hey!"

"Ow, Amy, that hurt!"

" I barely even touched you"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Look at us, fighting like toddlers"

"I know, right?"

They stopped their squabbling when they heard the school bell ring.

"Crap! See you at lunch, Amy!" shouted Sophie as she ran towards the building on the left.

"Hope you're not late!" shouted back Amy, running into the central building.

And the day continued.

At lunchtime, Sophie went over to the table were Rory Pond was sitting with his friends. She sat down next to him and the other boys wolf-whistled. She muttered a few choice words and told at them to shove off. They went silent.

"So Rory, I heard that you asked Amy out yesterday" said Sophie casually.

"Yeah, I did" blushed Rory

"Well, before I give you her answer, I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Erm... Sure?"

"Number one: what would you do if Amy got run over by a car and you were on the path when it happened?"

"I would rush out to the road and try to get her off the road without hurting her even more, call an ambulance and stay with her, by her side, until the paramedics arrive, and even then I won't leave her, I'll go to the hospital with her." answered Rory almost immediately. Sophie wrote something down on the copybook that she had with her.

"Number two: the two of you are at a disco, dancing, when a guy much bigger than you goes up to Amy and flirts endlessly at her, making her mortified and uncomfortable. You go up to him and ask him to leave her alone. He responds by pushing you away. What do you do next?"

"I would again ask him to leave her alone, and if he doesn't respond I would cut between them and ask Amy for a dance. She says yes, desperate to get away from the big guy, and if he complains, I tell him to shove off. If he still doesn't leave her alone, and if he gets to close to her, I'll... I'll punch him, really, and if it ends up in a fight, at least Amy can then get away"

"Using yourself as a destraction to save Amy, even though it would cost you dearly? Nice" muttered Sophie, writing something else down in the copybook. "And last question: If you had to choose between having everything, as in money, a PS4, giant mansion and the like, or having Amy as your girlfriend, what would you choose?"

"Amy" said Rory, no doubt whatsoever on his face. Sophie wrote something else down on the copybook.

"Mr. Pond, please come with me," Sophie took his hand and all but dragged him over to Amy's table. "Sit" Rory sat. Sophie went over to Amy and showed her what she had written on th copybook. A smile grew bigger and bigger on Amy's face as she read the copybook. She whispered something in Sophie's ear and looked at Rory.

"Yes, I'll go out with you, Rory Pond" smiled Amy.

"Welcome to the family, Rory!" shouted Sophie. She went over to him and gave him a hug. "But I'm warning you, if you hurt her, if you get her pregnant, or if you purpously put her in mortal danger, I will hunt you down and kill you, slowly. Got it?" Rory looked like he just soiled himself. He nodded. "Well then, if you look after her, I will never even think about hunting you" Sophie gave Rory another hug. "Now go plan your date, Pond"

-short time blip-

"Amy what do we have next? History or Science?" said Sophie, putting her books into her bag.

"...Science" answered Amy, after looking at her timetable.

"Let's go mix chemicals to make an explosion which will cause teachers to go running around screaming at the stench but us students won't be affected because I will program the non-lethal neurotoxins to target the sensoury-nervous-system of adults, therefore closing down the school for exactly two weeks and three and a half days. Bwahahahahahaha!" laughed Sophie playfully.

"You can do that?" said Amy.

"Just give me liquid carbon-dioxcide, a newspaper, tobasco sauce, two spoonfuls of magnesium, a battery, seven copper wires, a button, a small metal plate, salicylic acid (that's aspirin mind you), vanillin, and three minutes; and then you'll have yourself an easy-to-control-non-lethal-adult-targeted-stink-bomb!" smiled Sophie.

"Cool!" laughed Amy. The two went into their science class and took their seats at the back of the lab, plotting their stink-bomb attack on the teachers (well, Amy plotted, Sophie just gave her the list of ingredients).  
When the rest of the class came in and took their seats, a tall, dark-haired, young man came in and sat on the teacher's desk. Sophie gasped, _It's him,_ she thought.

"Good morning class!" said the man cheerily.

"Who are you?" asked Michael O' Sullivan, one of Rory's friends. He was sitting in the front row

"John Smith, Physics teacher" smiled the man, holding out his hand for Michael to shake. When Michael didn't respond, John dropped his hand, and ran it through his hair. Half of the girls in the class sighed and one or two nearly fainted.

"What happened to Fergal? Is he sick or something?" asked Amy.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. He won the lottery" John grinned.

"What kind?" asked Sophie, grining mischieviously. John was at loss for words.

"The one with the big money prize"

"Which one is that?"

"Erm... The National Lottery!" said John at last. Sophie smiled to herself, _Same old man, new face_, she thought.

"Now, I'm going to go around the class so you can introduce yourselves" smiled John. He started going around the room. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Kellie Mahen, but you can call me anything you like, Johnny-boy." flirted Kellie, a girl Sophie despised.

"Okay then, who's next?" siad John a little too quickly. Kellie pouted, making her makeup-ridden face even more gruesome.

"My name is Charlotte Moore, I'm fourteen and," Charllotte winked at John, "single." As John went around the room, nearly every girl flirted with him one way or another, except for three; Amy, Sophie, and another girl, Zara.

"I'm not going to flirt with that bean-pole" laughed Zara afterwards, "Besides, he looked absolutely mortified, so I felt sorry for the guy, especially when Kellie literally threw herself at him, like come on! Barbie from Hell alert!"

When John came to Amy and Sophie, who sat beside each other, they just introduced themselves politely, to the obvious relief of John. _That Sophie girl seems familiar, but from where?_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been a bit busy with school. Anyway, thank you TimeLadyHope for reviewing, following and favouriting and thank you thatskasterborous for following! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :(

* * *

A few days later, a poster had been put up on the notice board:

**DISCO!**  
**Saturday night**  
**Youth Club**  
**7:30pm - 10:00pm**  
**Tickets: 2 euro**  
**2nd Year students only**

Everyone in Sophie's class was talking excitedly about it, as it was the first disco of the year.

"What will I wear? Rory asked me to go with him, so I need to look... dazzling!" said Amy.

"Dazzling? Dazzling? Amy, you've never used the word dazzling in your life!" laughed Sophie.

"But, I have to look dazzling! Kellie has her eyes on Rory." sighed Amy.

"Already? The bitch! What brought it on?"

"She saw Rory kiss my cheek yesterday after our date, and now she wants to ruin our relationship because-"

"Because that's just who she is"

"Exactly! So what do I wear?"

"You know I'm not good with fashion, you're better off asking Ciara, she's great at that stuff, and she'll do anything to annoy Kellie"

"I'll go ask her"

**_*bell rings*_**

"See you later Amy, and good luck!"

"Thanks!"

**_-short time blip-_**

"Good morning, class!" said John, "Today we will be learning about aerodynamics"

"Why?" asked Zara

"Because I said so." answered John.

"But we were supposed to start on molecular structures" said Sophie.

"Well I'm the teacher so..." he trailed off. He looked straight at Sophie. "How do you know what molecular structures are if we haven't even started on them?"

"Well, unlike some people in this class," she paused, looking John right in the eye, "I read ahead, so I actually understand what the teacher is saying."

"Okay Hermione." said someone at the back off the class. Some people started laughing, but Sophie didn't even notice them. She was looking right at John, waiting for a responce. He stood up, and cleared his throat.

"Right then, we'll start on molecular structures. Can anyone tell me what a molecule is?" A couple of people raised their hands, including Sophie. "Charley?"

"It's a erm..." she glanced down at the book.

"Without looking at the book, please," sighed John, "James?

"I don't know"

"Sophie?"

"A molecule is an electrically neutral group of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds. Molecules are distinguished from ions by their lack of electrical charge." she said without missing a beat.

"Nice," said John under his breath. Sophie heard him and smirked. _I know that smirk, someone used to do that all the time to me, but they died_ he thought. Sophie saw the sadness in his eyes and mentaly kicked herself.

_Why did I lie to him? He's still grieving. Stupid, stupid me!_ She thought.

"Anyway, there's only a few more minutes in class and I want to talk to all of you about the disco that's on tomorrow-" he paused as the class erupted into cheers. "Settle down! Anyway, I will be at the disco keeping an eye on things, so no bitching, no fights and definitely no one is allowed ask people from outside the school here. I don't want people that are in 6th Year there. Are we clear?" the class nodded. "Allon'sy!" the class cheered as the bell rang, as it was the last class of the day.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, to the lockers, put their homework into their bags and rushed out of the school doors. Amy ran up to Sophie.  
"Hey, were are you going?" asked Amy.

"Home"

"You're going to my house today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot"

"To busy looking at John?"

"Amy! He is a little too old for me"

"A little?"

"Amy!"

"Sorry, it's just, you look like you saw him before he came to the school. Wait! Are you two related?"

"No!"

"Sorry! It's just that you two... Crap, Kellie's coming over, act natural" said Amy, dropping her voice. Kellie walked up to them.

"Hey bitches" she said.

"Hello, Moore" said Amy stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, but your boyfriend? He's mine. Tomorrow, at the disco, I'm going to look so fabulous, I'll have even John Smith, literally falling at my feet"

"Are you sure they'll be falling on the ground because of your so called beauty, or will it be from the fumes from the amount of perfume that your most likely going to wear?" spat Sophie.

"Hey Book-face, the 90's called, they want their scrunchie back"said Kellie.

"How do you know what a scrunchie is and what year it came from?" said Sophie.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Rory will be mine by Sunday, got it? See you later bitches"

"I hate her" said Amy when Kellie was out of earshot.

"C'mon, let's get to your house"

"Fine"

**_-the next day-_**

"How about this one?" asked Amy, showing Sophie a sparkly dress.

"No, can I just wear my jeans and a top?"

"Let me see them first" The two were in Amy's room, a few hours before the disco started. Sophie had agreed to let Amy pick out her outfit, but now, Sophie regretted it. She wasn't in to those tiny little dresses that were prone to ripping if you bent over. She missed her comfy trousers and too-big tops. She sighed and showed Amy her ripped jeans.

"No, no, no! You can have a pair of my jeans, but not those ones. Those are for a skatepark, not a disco! Look." Amy held up Sophie's tattered jeans next to her own, clean skinny jeans. "See the difference?"  
"I'm not blind Amy"

"Sometimes I wonder... OW! That hurt!"

"I barely even touched you"

"Haha, very funny"

"Okay, I'll wear them, but I get to pick my top"

"Only if you wear these." Amy showed her a pair of red Converse.

"They're mine!"

"I know"

"You stole them!"

"Yes, I did. You can give out to me later, just put them on!" Since Amy and Sophie were the same size, their wardrobes were usually full of the other's clothes. Sophie put on the skinny jeans and Converse, then rooted through Amy's wardrobe until she found a long red t-shirt.

"Also mine" she commented as she put it on. Amy was already dressed, with a silver party dress full of sequins, silver one inch heels and hoop earrings; she looked beautiful.

"Rory won't leave you," said Sophie, "He's a good guy" she gave Amy a hug. Amy smiled.

"Let's go to that disco!" she laughed.


	3. Chapter 2 part two

Author's note: Sorry about earlier, I posted up the wrong version of this chapter. But it's all fixed now - I hope. Anyway, I want to thank TimeLadyHope for reviewing, and I want to thank the following people for, well, Following: ARandomTimeTraveller, UltraRiderSenshiChronix, & thatskasterborous. I also want to thank UltraRiderSenshiChronix for Favouriting. You can all have some cookies; (::)x5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :(

* * *

When they arrived, the people who ran the disco were only starting to let people in.

"We made it just in time!" squealed Amy.

"Calm down!" laughed Sophie. She spotted Rory. She tapped Amy on the shoulder and pointed at him. Amy smiled, gave Sophie a hug, and ran over to Rory, taking excitedly with him.

Sophie gave the people at the door of the youth club her ticket and went upstairs.

There was a huge disco ball in the middle of the room, making everything sparkle with loads of different colors. There were couches surrounding the dance floor, where some people had already sat down and were talking and laughing, having a good time.

Sophie felt like she didn't belong there.

Her normal Saturday night would be in her "attic-room" (bedroom), eating a small tub of Ben & Jerry's, reading astronomy books and looking out of the window at the stars in the night sky, searching for what, no-one but Sophie knew.

Sophie looked over at Amy, who was twirling around on the dance floor with Rory. Kellie had stormed out earlier, when Rory ignored her attempts at wooing him.

_She won't notice me leaving, but I'll have to be quick_ thought Sophie. When Amy was facing the other way, Sophie casually slipped out of the disco. She ran down the stairs, only to run into John at the door.

"Hey!" said John, "Is ther anything wrong? Sophie, wait!" but Sophie was already halfway down the road, trying to stay out of sight of the youth club's windows were Amy could spot her.

John sighed and ran after her.

_If Amy sees me, she's going to kill me_ thought Sophie, still running, with John hot on her heels.

When she came to the traffic lights outside of her estate, Sophie stopped to catch her breath, an excuse already forming in her mind: The disco finished early because something came up, a meeting.

She was so busy thinking about this that she didn't see or hear a drunk driver swerve onto the path, heading straight for her.

John shouted a warning, but it was too late.

Sophie looked up just in time to see the car hit her.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: sorry I haven't updated sooner, time went wobbly. I wan't to thank Skye Boat for reviewing, ARandomTimeTraveller, Amelia Pond Get Your Coat (thanks for favouriting), Aniles, MargaretMacDonald123 (thanks for favouriting) and ThatBigBlueBox for following.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (or do I?)

* * *

"Sophie!" shouted John, rushing to her side as the car sped off. She lay there on the cold, hard tarmac, one leg at an unatural angle. Her breathing was shallow and forced. "What am I going to do?" John asked himself.

Suddenly, Sophie began to glow with a golden light, getting brighter by the minute. "No way" John muttered to himself. He snapped out of it and scooped up Sophie, cradling her in his arms, and went over to a clump of willow tress on the opposite side of the road, using their swaying branches to conceal the golden light that now engulfed Sophie, blinding him.

He took what looked like a small metal tube with a blue light on the top. He pointed it at Sophie, and pressed a button on it's side. The metal tube made a buzzing noise, lighting up the blue light. When he took his finger off the button, the blue light and the buzzing switched off. He looked at the tube.

"Ohmygod, your'e a... she's a... Wow!" After a few minutes, the light faded, revealing a beatiful young woman, with hair that wasn't blond, brown or red, but a mixture of all three. And when she opened her eyes, John saw Sophie's eyes, torquoise, like that of the sea near tropical beaches. She smiled sleepily at him, but when she remembered what happened, that smile was wiped clear off her face.

"Shit!" she shouted, ashe tried to get up but failed miserably, landing on her back. She rolled over, facing John. "How much did you see?" she asked.

"Everything" breathed John.

"Shit!" said Sophie again. She sat up.

"Your'e a Timelord" said John in awe.

"That's Timelady thank you very much! Why do people always say Timelord? That's being so sexist... Hey, how do you know what I am?" John didn't hear her, simply repeating "Timelord" over and over again, while rocking back and forth. "Great! I've just traumatised my physics teacher! That's going to go down well with Mam and Dad... Oh my God, who am I going to explain my regeneraion to them?" said Sophie worriedly. She looked over at John who was still rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. "John! Snap out of it! And it's Timelady! Big difference! I'm going to slap you if you don't snap out of it right now! Fine, just remember, you brought this on yourself..." she crawled over to him, still unable to walk. She raised her hand and unwillingly slapped him, hard.

"OW!" shouted John, leaping into the air. He held his cheek gingerly. "That hurt, you meanie". Sophie rolled her eyes.

"How do you know what I am?" she said again, _This is stupid, I already know this, but what the hell, I'm going to own up anyway_ she thought.

"Well," said John, taking a deep breath, "Number one: Sonic Screwdriver," he held up the metal tube, "Number two: I'm very clever," Sophie rolled her eyes at this, "And number three-"

"You're a Timelord, so you had already seen the regeneration cycle but you would never had thought that another Galiffreyan would exist because you committed genocide when you destroyed the planet while trying to kill all the Daleks, which failed, because the Daleks keep coming back, time and time again." interupted Sophie, finishing John's short speech. He looked wounded.

"You finished my sentences, no one is allowed finish my sentences!"

"Well I am so suck it up."

"You're mean."

"No I'm not."

"Then why do keep doing mean things to me?"

"Because you're the one who started it!"

"How? I've never met you before!"

"Seven hundred and fifty seven years ago, on Gallifrey, when we were in our last year of college, you dumped your lunch all over my head!"

"I never did that to any- Wait, Sophie isn't you're real name, is it?" Sophie shook her head. John sat down. "Tell me what happened"

"John," she paused, looking John right in the eye, "That's you're cover name. You always used my surname when you went other places where you didn't want people to know that you're the Doctor, as a tribute to me when I was killed in an escape pod that had blown up, but here I am. My family and I used timetravel to escape Gallifrey, before the Timelock- like you told us to, and we came to Earth ten years ago, where I was shot by someone, and I regenerated into a three year old human. My family used a contraption that bottled their Gallifreyan selves into watches, watches that they threw away. I didn't want to change because I knew that you were still out there somewhere, grieving because I tricked the whole universe, especially you, into thinking that we were gone and dead, never to be seen again. But that was for a reason. By doing that I managed to stop the Silence from tracking you, they wanted to kill you Doctor, and they're more than capable of doing so. Anyway, I grew up- again- went to school and all that jazz, my family all happily human, some even bore human offspring. Doctor, I have two little brothers. And every night, I looked out to the stars, looking for a blue box and her thief." John looked down at his shoes.

"I was only going to borrow her" he said.

"I left her there for you, but it was her who chose to unlock her doors for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hasn't she told you that?"

"The TARDIS can't talk!"

"Don't tell me you've damaged her!"

"I haven't! She's in perfect working order!"

"Then she should be able to talk with you!"

"She can't because TARDIS' can't talk!"

"They can!"

"Can not!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"You started it!"

"No, you did so don't lie to me!"

"Says the one who lied for three hundred years!"

"I was protecting you!"

"Don't you know how much grief I've been through?!"

"Yes! I've gone through the same every day!"

"Hey! Some of us sleep at night you know!" shouted a woman from her window.

"Well then!" John shouted back. He turned to Sophie. "I'm sorry I said those things"

"I'm sorry I lied to you"

"Can the TARDIS talk?"

"Well if she isn't damaged, then yes"

"Well I can't hear her"

"Can I go see her?"

"Okay, but I think you should tell your parents what happened"

"They're human, remember?"

"I'll think of something to say"

"You always have something to say, even if it's nonsence"

"Example?"

"Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey for one"

"That is not nonsence! That is a perfectly normal word!"

"What language?"

"Um... I'll get back to you on that one"

"Mmhmm"

"Parents"

"Right, let's go. Do you have a plan?"

"Tell them straight out?"

"I don't know..." "Sophie... or should I say Johanna?"

"Doctor"

"I'm calling you Johanna from know on, it suites you, and, it makes you sound more like you. Sophie sounds like a stranger. My Johanna Smith" he sighed.

"Doctor"

"And I can call you Jo or Jojo or Jonie- wait not Jonie, that sounds weird- wait, I might use Jonie, we'll see-"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"We're here" And so they were, standing outside Johanna's house (AN: I'm going to call her Johanna now, and John the Doctor... 'Kay? Alright, on with the story...), a biggish house on the end of their road, with some neatly trimmed bushes serving as the garden fence.

"Together?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"No way, you first!" laughed Johanna, punching him lightly on the shoulder

"Ladies first!"

"Age before beauty!"

"I'm nine hundred and two!"

"Nine hundred and _one_, me!"

"Not fair!"

"Totally and utterly fair! Now ring the doorbell while I hide!"

"No, you're coming in with me!"

"_Doctor_!"

"_Johanna_!"

"Fine!"

"Allons-y?"

"Allons-y!" she agreed. Hand in hand, they walked up to the front door and knocked three times. The light in the hall turned on. The door opened.

"Hello there!" said the woman kindly.

"Hello, I'm John Smith, a pleasure to meet you Mrs. O'Conner! I'm the physics teacher in Coláiste Naomh Fintán, Sophie's in my class. We came here this evening to talk to you about her" said the Doctor, holding up his psychic paper.

"Please, call me Bridget," she smiled "And who's this?" she asked, pointing at Johanna. The Doctor was at loss for words. Johanna elbowed him out of the way.

"Jonie Rivers" said Johanna, wincing inwardly at the nickname. She held out her hand for Bridget to shake, which she did.

"Could we come in?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course! Seán, we have guests!" she called, Johanna's dad appeared, a strong, healthy man of thirty nine (in Earth years),

"Come on in, you'll let all the heat out" Johanna grimaced at the Doctor, unseen by her parents, and he smiled gently. They went in, Bridget ushering them into the sitting room, where a fire was blazing in the hearth.

"Is she in trouble?" asked Seán when everyone was sitting comfortably.

"No, nothing of the sort, Sophie is an excellent student, she puts up her hand for every question I ask, and she's always right" smiled the Doctor. Johanna bit her lip, a bit wary of what she was about to say, but before she could open her mouth, Bridget spoke up.

"Would anyone like a biscuit?"

"Yes please!" said the Doctor, reaching for the digestives, while Johanna took a jammy dodger. She started nibbling on it, the way she used to in her earlier form. Bridget noticed this, but didn't say anything. Seán cleared his throat.

"So if she's not in trouble, why are you here?"

"Well," said Johanna, "Something has happened to your daughter- no, no! Not something bad! It's the opposite really! You see, your daughter has a sort of special power - you two have once possesed it as well, but you have... lost it- Sophie hasn't"

"What is it?" asked Bridget

"It's sort of like a power and the one that she's got protects her, so say she got knocked over-" the Doctor was cut off by Bridget.

"You said that she didn't get hurt!"

"I didn't get hurt, I'm right here!" shouted Johanna, getting tired of false pretences. Bridget gasped.

"How, how, how..." she trailed off.

"Right, so this power I have, it protects me, like for example: I got knocked over by a car on my way back to the house after leaving the disco early. I lay dying on the ground, but then my power took hold. It saved me from death, healing my body, but because it's hard to save a dead body, the power created a new one for me, a healthy one, so I was able to continue on living. John here protected me while I was changing form, protecting me from people who could hurt me, because when I'm changing, I'm vulnerable, so if someone managed to kill me again, the power wouldn't be able to save me. So yeah, that's what happened" said Johanna.

"In a nutshell" the Doctor nodded his approval.

"Sophie?" asked Seán.

"Actually, it's Johanna, it always has been, sorry Dad"

"As long as you're alive and well, even if it's in another form"

_**-the next day- **_

"Well that went better than I'd hoped" said the Doctor, kissing Johanna's forehead. He had been sent home a few minutes after the conversation the other night by Seán.

"Mam's still acting a bit weird about it, she keeps asking me random questions that only I know the answer to. My brothers are fine with it, Dylan asked me if he could stay in my old attic now that it's too small for me"

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it" The two were walking around the park that was down the road from the school.

"So..."

"Doctor?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see the TARDIS now?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go then!" the Doctor took of, his long thin legs doing wonders for his running, but Johanna wasn't that far behind.

"Slow down!" she laughed, trying to overtake him.

"You can't catch me!" he said childishly

"Oh really?" she said mischieviously. She picked up her pace, now running flat out, ran past the Doctor, tapped him on the shoulder, saying "You're it" then dashed off again.

After a few minutes of this, they sat down on a bench to catch their breath, Johanna was knakered*.

"TARDIS?" pleaded Johanna.

"Okay" he said, then scooped her into his arms, _as a groom would do to his bride_ thought Johanna giddily, and he began to run to his flat.

Once there, he, sort of unwillingly, let Johanna go, so he could open the door. His flat was very bare, with on shelf with Quantum Folding for Dummies on it, a small coffee table, and a bare mattress.

"I know it's a bit empty, but I have my own room in the TARDIS, all this is just for show" he explained. Suddenly, Johanna went very still, as if listening to someone or something. Then, quick as a wink, she rushed over to the utility room, and opened the door, where she was greeted with the last TARDIS of Galiffrey.

"Hello, old girl" she whispered, rubbing the side of the TARDIS, "I haven't seen you for a while"the TARDIS made a humming sound. "I know, but I'm going to fix that right away"

"Fix what?" asked the Doctor.

"The fact that you can't talk to the TARDIS, she wants to tell you a good lot of things" Johanna smirked.

"Then let's get to it" he said, went over to the doors and pushed. The doors didn't budge.

"You're supposed to pull, it says it right here on the door, look!" Johanna pointed at the sign.

"But I always push" whined the Doctor.

"Not anymore" she took his hand and led him to the TARDIS console. "Right, so you can't talk to the TARDIS, who's fully functional, plus, I can hear her so there's something wrong with you," before the Doctor could get a word of complaint in, Johanna continued, "Did you go anywhere right after a regeneration?"

"Well, I went to Adipose 7, Pluto, Oh! The Medusa Cascade too"

"Then there's your problem"

"What?"

"You must have inhaled some of that dust coming of the Cascade. It must have damaged your conversation-rotary area on your frontal lobe. But that's easily fixed, I just need it to jump-start"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Wear this." she held out a blindfold. The Doctor put it on, "Now, stay still, I don't want to hit the wrong place on your head"

"What are you using?"

"A cricket bat"

"I knew that would come back to haunt me"

"On three, one, two-" *wham*

* * *

*A.N: for those of you who don't know what knackered is, it means really tired.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner but there as a fanfiction error 2 that kept me from uploading this thing.

A few minutes later, the Doctor was still unconscious, and Johanna was getting a bit worried.

"Don't tell me I hit him in the wrong place! He could be in a coma or a power nap for all I know. Oh Doctor, wake up!" But he didn't budge.

Johanna tried a new approach. She went and got a facecloth and soaked it in freezing cold water (much colder than the freezing temperatures on Earth, this water was like liquid nitrogen).

Then she went back to the Doctor and PLOP! dropped it on his head.

It took a few seconds to kick in but when it did, she was on the ground laughing her head off as the Doctor ran around the room screaming "COLD! COLD! SO COLD!" at the top of his lungs.

"Stop screaming! You're giving my circuits a good rattling!" said an annoyed female voice. The Doctor stopped his screaming and started looking for the owner of the voice. Johanna started to laugh again.

"It's the TARDIS silly!" she laughed. The Doctor stopped searching. He looked at Johanna, then at the console, and back at Johanna again.

"The TARDIS?" he asked.

"No, I'm a Sontaran! Of course I'm the TARDIS" said the TARDIS.

"She's been telling me a lot about you since I got here" smiled Johanna evilly.

"Like what?" asked the Doctor suspiciously.

"Nothing much, just the fact that you call her sexy when you're alone together, and that you strip naked at the console, you know? Just little things" shrugged Johanna.

"Will I show him the video?" asked the TARDIS. Johanna smiled evilly at the Doctor and nodded.

"What video?" asked the Doctor, a hint of fear in his voice.

"This one" said the TARDIS, and a hologram appeared on the wall opposite to them. It showed the Doctor at the console, singing to himself, doing who knows what with the controls, then suddenly, as he reached the chorus of the song he was singing, started stripping, flinging his clothes every which way. The Doctor was mortified, seeing himself do this, while the TARDIS and Johanna were laughing their heads off (well Johanna was, I don't know about the TARDIS).

"Alright that's enough!" shouted the Doctor, he rushed over to the hologram and tried (and failed) to block it out. Johanna was wiping the tears from her eyes, still laughing.

"Okay TARDIS, I think we've let him suffer enough for today"

"But I've got tons more video's of him acting the idiot!"

"Tomorrow TARDIS, he can suffer more tomorrow"

"I'm going to hold you to that, he needs more mortification in his life"

"No I don't!"

"Doctor, I'm sorry, well I'm not really that sorry, but you do." said Johanna.

"Okay, but that video, or any other videos of that kind, will never be shown again, understood?"

"Fine" grumbled the TARDIS.

"You're no fun" complained Johanna.

"I'm trying to keep my dignity" said the Doctor.

"Trust me, you lost that centuries ago" said the TARDIS. The Doctor glared at the console.

"Is there a mute button for this?" he asked Johanna.

"First of all, stop being mean and rude to the TARDIS, second of all, you'll get used to her being in your head because third of all, there's no mute button" huffed Johanna.

"Don't worry, I'm not always like this, I'm just trying to get my own back after ages of silence, alright?" explained the TARDIS

"I would act the same way" said the Doctor.

_*short time blip*_

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Johanna.

"We are going to get you a job" said the TARDIS.

"Noooooooo!" moaned Johanna.

"Listen, we can't go anywhere right now" said the Doctor.

"Why, who did you upset now?" asked Johanna.

"The Zocci" answered the TARDIS, "Silly really, he was only asking for directions to their shuttle base, he wanted to have a look at the circuits in their toasters. Don't ask me why, he just found it interesting apparently."

"They could toast cookie dough to make cookies, cookies!" said the Doctor excitedly.

"But anyway, the Doctor has a job, so should you! It's either that or you're on the Dole, and to be honest with you, there's far too many people on it already"

"Fine, but what am I going to work as?"

"You could be a teacher like me"

"Oh yeah, and then I could change my name to Erin or some other name" said Johanna sarcastically.

"If you want, you don't have to change your name, the Doctor's just paranoid" said the TARDIS.

"Am not!"

"Anyway, he has already sent the music teacher a lottery ticket worth two million euro, so she's after going to Peru. We won't be seeing her again, and there's a spot open"

"Well... I do like music" Johanna thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm keeping my human surname, I'll be "Sophie's" distant aunt or something"

"I'll talk to the principal tomorrow then, d'you have credentials, or will you have to use my psychic paper?" asked the Doctor.

"Right here" Johanna took some psychic paper out of her jean's pocket and showed it to him.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"It was my parents, but I wasn't going to throw this away!"

_*that evening*_

"You have a job? Already? Oh honey, Congratulations!" squealed Bridget, giving Johanna a hug.

"When do you start?" asked Seán.

"Tomorrow. I'm the new music teacher of my old school."

"I'm so proud of you Jo" said Seán.

"We both are" added Bridget.

"I better get to bed, big day tomorrow!" said Johanna.

_*the next day*_

_***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***_

"What time is it?" Johanna asked herself tiredly. She rolled on to her side to turn off her alarm clock. She looked at the time: _7:15am_. She sighed.

She got up and got dressed in some clothes her mam bought the day before while Johanna was out with the Doctor and the TARDIS. They were nice clothes, comfy denim jeans, tops of all colours, Uggs, Dock Martin's, Converse- you get the idea. Johanna wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black, short sleeved top, and the black Dock's.

_Hey, if we teachers are aloud wear anything we want, I may as well wear something I like_ thought Johanna.

She ran down the stairs two at a time, into the kitchen and started eating her breakfast, while making her lunch at the same time, a habit from her previous regeneration. She finished her breakfast, put her lunch, her pencil case, and two reading books into her rucksack, and went to the door.

"Goodbye, dear! Have a nice day! Oh, and good luck!" shouted Bridget from upstairs.

"Go get 'em Jo!" added Seán.

"Bye!" Johanna laughed at her parent's positive spin on things. A few minutes later she met up with the Doctor outside the school.

"Now remember, you need to call me John in here"

"I know"

"And you can't mention anything about the TARDIS, or Gallifrey-"

"I've been doing that for ten years, _John_, so I don't think I'm going to forget alright? Now, let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand, and together, they walked into the school.

* * *

A.N: So I hoped you liked it, and again, I'm sorry about the lack of updatingness (I just made up a new word XD). So, as promised, the competition: a teacher for each subject to be chosen, that means there has to be teachers for the following: English, Irish, Religion, Languages (eg: Spanish, French, Italian etc.), Maths, History, Geography, Maths, Science, Art, P.E. etc. Each teacher needs the following:

A name

Age

Appearance

What subject(s) they teach

Personality

Please send in your entries via review or PM (if you don't want your teacher to be copy/pasted).

Good luck everyone!


End file.
